


Char's Freedom - and Amuro's Reassurance

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Zeta Gundam
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, but u kno, set in a canon scene, we all know chars gay but here hes showin it, with more gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: Lieutenant Quattro has just been revealed to the Earth as Char Aznable, and at the post-mission celebrations Char is feeling uncertain. Fortunately, a certain plucky pilot is there to lift his spirits.(Canon compliant/divergent - basically follows a canon scene, but continues past the canon 'end' of the scene to add some of that good good gay shit)





	Char's Freedom - and Amuro's Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo char is gay thanks for coming to my TED talk
> 
> The convo in the first part of this fic is almost verbatim from the English dub so sorry if its different from the sub :/

Every so often, the universe is on a pivot. A fork in the road where any miniscule action alters the course of fate, spiralling into endless futures. The terrifying awareness of this was what drove Char away from the small celebration into the welcoming darkness of the hallway. There, the rest of the world - with its broadcasts, its knowledge that the spectre of the Zeon empire was part of the AEUG - felt a little further away. So he reclined against the wall, swirling his drink. 

Had he made the right decision? Being Quattro had been so freeing; a lifetime of consequence and bloodshed had been shunned, bringing a chance to start again. But it seemed Zeon wasn’t done with him yet. Not by a long shot.

The sound of footsteps brought him out of his musing. He didn’t turn around. He already knew who it was. 

“What’s the matter?” Amuro walked towards him. Char glanced at him. It only hit him now how older Amuro looked than all those years ago. Not in a bad way, for Amuro was still handsome and well kempt. But… subtly tired. Jaded, even. 

“Nothing.” Char replied. He glanced at Amuro, then looked away. He’d never been good at lying to those he cared about.

“You shouldn’t feel bad, you know. Because of what you did today, the AEUG and Karaba have rediscovered their motivation. You have that effect on people - it’s a real gift.” Amuro smiled. It was infectious, and Char smiled slightly.

“That’s true.” He conceded. The smile slipped away. “But I’ve had to give up my freedom in exchange.”

Amuro raised his eyebrows. “I see your point.” He leant against the wall beside him. He was shorter than Char, much shorter. He had to tilt his head up to look at him, which Char had come to find endearing.

“But you know, we’re trying to get the whole population of Earth to move up to space. A task of that magnitude is going to require a sacrifice or two.”

Char gave him a mildly annoyed look. “So I’m a human sacrifice?”

Amuro smiled flippantly. “Well, isn’t that your family tradition?”

Coming from any other person, it was likely punches would have been thrown. But Amuro - with that silly grin, those telling empathetic eyes - was the exception. Char grinned.

“You’re cocky, you know that?” He said. Amuro rolled his eyes.

“Look who’s talking.” He replied. They both chuckled, then fell into silence. The engine thrummed beneath them. Through the small window beside them, the sky was turning dusty orange, bathing them in warm light. Slowly, Char’s worries melted away. The only thing he could seem to focus on was Amuro. The mobile suit pilot was absently swirling his drink. His brown locks were auburn in the sunlight, his eyes sparkling. 

“Amuro…” Char found himself talking without thinking. Amuro looked up.

“Lieutenant?”

“Before I become a human sacrifice, I want a kiss from you.” Char’s breath hitched. Had he really just said that? Amuro seemed as surprised as he was. His mouth opened as if to say something, then closed. Char could already feel heat colouring his cheeks - was it too late to laugh and call it a joke?

But it wasn’t a joke. It was so much not a joke that it made Char’s heart burst, the feeling enveloping his being. No newtype prescience was as strong as this feeling. 

Amuro didn’t reply. Instead his eyes closed and he leant towards Char.

Char did the same.

Their lips met slowly, uncertainly. Amuro’s lips were so soft, so alluring - Char had to force himself not to grab Amuro’s waist and pull him closer. Instead he slowly moved away. When he opened his eyes, Amuro was looking at him. 

“I… I wasn’t expecting this.” Amuro admitted.

“Me neither.” Char replied. They stood in silence for a moment. Then Amuro glanced away.

“But… I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i wrote and uploaded this at midnight after watching the episode this is from (37 i think) so im sorry if its terrible or there are any grammar mistakes 
> 
> i always appreciate kudos and comments <3 <3


End file.
